A user equipment (UE) may use device-to-device (D2D) communications to communicate directly with another UE, e.g., without routing the communications through an evolved Node B (eNB). In Type 1 D2D discovery procedure, the network may allocate a pool of discovery resources in the form of periodically occurring sets of physical time-frequency resources for transmission of D2D discovery medium access control (MAC) packet data units (PDUs). A transmitting UE randomly selects an individual resource from within the discovery pool for each discovery period for transmission of a D2D discovery MAC PDU. When there are a large number of UEs participating in the D2D discovery procedure in the pool of discovery resources, there may be a high probability of collisions, thereby leading to a significant decrease in the overall performance in terms of the number of devices discovered by D2D UEs.